Celos
by katiti
Summary: Mini historias de diferentes personajes y sus celos. Chapter12: ¡Fresita al ataque! 2
1. Chapter 1

Holo esto va a ser una serie de mini historias de diversos personajes, y si pueden lean mi primer fic y denme consejos porfa. Lo voy a explicar va a ser así:

Título: cómo se va a llamar cada historia.

Espécimen: osa quien es el celoso.

Causa: la persona por la cual esta celoso.

E historia.

Bueno comenzamos con la primera historia a y aclaro son celos de cualquier tipo.

Título: compañero

Espécimen: Yachiru

Causa: Karin Kurusaki

Yachiru estaba aburrida y no tenía con quien jugar, hasta ken-chan la había dejado sola, y calvito y plumita se habían ido con él, y ahora estaba pensando con jugar bya-kun pero él estaba persiguiendo a fresita-kun, o podía ir con Ukitake por dulces, pero él estaba descansando en el mundo humano, mmmm quien más mmmmm, ¡oh shiro-chan! De seguro el sí jugaría con ella porque no tenía misiones, papeleo y tenía ¡dulces! Eso era maravilloso.

Yachiru se encamino al escuadrón diez, llego a la puerta del escuadrón y ni siquiera toco la puerta porque seguro shiro-chan la estaría esperando para jugar y darle dulces, pero no fue así cuando ella entro vi a su compañero de juegos "jugando" en el sillón de su oficina con una joven pelinegra y se oían suspiros de parte de la joven, a Yachiru le sorprendió y enojo ver a su compañero "jugando" con alguien mas no es que a ella le hiciera eso pero y si a la pelinegra le daba todos los dulces no iba a perdonar a shiro-chan, Yachiru estaba muy enojada con la pelinegra, porque ella creía que tenía todos los dulces y se fue de ahí.

De eso ya había pasado unas cuantas semanas y Yachiru estaba enojada-feliz porque se había enterado que shiro-chan y Karin-chan se había enterado que se llamaba así la nueva compañera de shiro, estaban esperando un bebe y claro que fresita-kun se enojó, pero eso es otra historia.

Yachiru estaba enojada con shiro y Karin por lo de la otra vez, pero ahora estaba feliz porque tendría un compañero nuevo para jugar y todo el tiempo porque él no tenía responsabilidades aun y claro le robaría todos sus dulces, pero ahora tenía que espera unos cuantos meses para conocerlo.

¿Y qué tal?, ¿Confuso?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Más o menos?, ¿Muy corto?, díganme que les pareció y comenten si les gusta la idea y que personaje quieren para el siguiente.

Porfa comenten se los rugo *se inca y pone las manos juntas*porfa comenten.

Bueno adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holo! Gracias MikeRyder16 y a 10 por comentar y espero que no se la última vez que me den su opinión y no las únicas en comentar este fic, voy a hacer lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía y que no sea confuso.

Titilo: Plateado vs blanco

Espécimen: Gin Ichimaru

Causa: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Gin Ichimaru nunca fue celoso con Rangiku por 2 razones, la primera, era un capitán y todos le tenían miedo y la segunda no era nada de Rangiku para andarla celando, pero desde que el copito de nieve se convirtió en capitán de Rangiku lo envidiaba y odiaba, lo envidiaba porque SU Rangiku lo aplastaba con su delantera casi todo el tiempo y por esa misma razón lo odiaba, porque ella ya no le así demasiado caso y le ponía más atención a la mata blanca.

Por eso cuando peleo contra el casi no se contuvo de matarlo pero como era de esperarse del prodigio capitán también puso pelea, también se unió a Aizen para que algún día se pudiera desquitar con la mata blanca y así el quedarse con SU Rangiku para el solo.

Pero no se esperó que la sociedad de almas tuviera ayuda de una fresa-zanahoria y que esa fresa-zanahoria les ganara y le quitara la oportunidad de estar con SU Rangiku para siempre y que ahora el prodigio tendría más posibilidades de tenerla.

Pero se encontraría de nuevo con ella y ya nunca los separarían y serían muy felices, ahora solo tenía que esperar para encontrarla.

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Estoy mejorando?, ¿Empeore? Bueno denme sus opiniones sobre este.

Comenten una pareja, un personaje o un causante.

¡Comenten porfa!

Bueno adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holo! Gracias MikeRyder16 y 10 por comentar y siguán comentando sus ideas.

Título: ¡Fresita al ataque!

Espécimen: Ichigo Kurosaki

Causa: Toshiro y Jinta

Ichigo Kurosaki era sobreprotector con sus hermanas pero ahora era más sobreprotector con ellas por razones, que son las siguientes:

1.-Una de sus hermanas, exactamente la pelinegra, tenía novio, ok tenía que dejarlas crecer y porque no a una de ellas que asiera su vida al lado de un capitán responsable y serio le dio el permiso, pero al otro día de que le dio su permiso, Karin tenía pequeñas pero notables manchas rojas y el cómo es muy listo pensó que estaba enferma y le pregunto que tenía y vio que Karin se puso muy nerviosa y le dijo que tenía piquetes de moscos, ok lo dejo pasar.

2.-La otra es que los había encontrado en una situación no muy agradable para sus ojos pero vio que su hermana no tenía la culpa ¡esa pulga parecía que se la quería comer! Obviamente como buen hermano sobreprotector se lo quitó de encima y sacó su bankai para matarlo y vio que el enano (para el) también activo su bankai, bueno por lo menos quería conservar su vida, aunque parecía que no, por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermanita.

3.-Despues de eso le había dicho a la pulga que no fuera acercar otra vez a su hermanita pero ¿qué paso? La maldita pulga alvina buscaba cualquier oportunidad para verse con su hermanita y claro abecés se salía con la suya no por eso era un prodigio.

4.-Pero no se había dado cuenta que había descuidado mucho a Yuzu, y ella ya tenía muchos pretendientes pero tenía al chavito ese que trabajaba para Urahara ¿cómo se llamaba?…..se parecía a Renji por el color de pelo….. ¡Jinta! ¡Si así se llamaba! Lo había olvidado pero ya no se olvidaría su nombre porque él le iba a quitar un peso de encima con los pretendientes de Yuzu (eso pensó).

5.-Un dio encontró a su pequeña Yuzu ser acorralada por…. ¡Jinta! Casi saca su bankai pero él no era muy poderoso y ni muy débil.

6.-Y adivinen ¿qué? Paso lo mismo con el Hitsugaya no hizo caso a sus advertencias y se las ingeniaba para verla.

7.-Ya estaba cansado acabaría de una vez con esto para procurar la pureza de sus hermanas.

8.-Las iba a mandar al mundo humano, iba a ocultar sus energías y las enviaría a lugares remotos y así salvaría la pureza de sus hermanas.

¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren segunda parte o lo dejamos así? Ha y les quería pedir un favor si no es mucha molestia que si pudieran propagar mi fic.

Ha y si querían un fic hitsuhina no me gusta esta pareja pero se me ase interesante.

No olviden comentar sus ideas y quien sigue.

Bueno adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holo! Gracias MikeRyder16, 10, Mariana Regalado y a karin-chan150301 por comentar y espero que no se la última vez que me den su opinión y no las únicas en comentar este fic, ahora estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de ¡fresita al ataque! Así que creo que no tardare mucho en subirla.

Titilo: Pastel

Espécimen: Ulquiorra schiffer

Causa: Ichigo Kurosaki

Ulquiorra ahora estaba muerto, pero antes de morir vio a esa humana y talvez algún día la volvería a ver y talvez seria suya otra vez.

Orihime vivía recordando a su murciélago amor, y que hubiera pasado, si no hubiera murto, ¿y si estuviera a su lado? ¿Hubieran formado una familia?, Porque ella si soñaba con estar él y formar una familia solo con el pero eso ya no era posible y cada noche recordaba su muerte.

De eso ya habían pasado 5 años, 5 torturosos años para Orihime que se encontraba en un parque para despejar su mente, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un niño de cabellera negra, piel tostada y unos enigmáticos ojos esmeraldas parecía que se había perdido.

Ese niño se acercó a Orihime para preguntarle donde estaba, Orihime se sorprendió cuando el niño se acercó por lo parecido que era a cierta persona, pasaron algunos días y siempre ellos 2 hacían reuniones en el parque para divertirse.

Ahora el niño estaba corriendo para encontrar a su amiga, pero cuando llego vio a un chico de cabellera naranja sentado junto a su amiga platicando y estaban juntos y felices muy juntos según el de cabellara negra.

Fue hacia ellos y se sentó en medio de los 2 y se abrazó a Orihime y pareció que eso no le gusto al chico de cabellera naranja porque arrugo sus segas cuando hizo eso, y ahora quien era el para enojarse pensaba el de cabellera negra.

Y ahora que lo pensaba que asía esa zanahoria junto a SU amiga, ¿quién lo invito? o ¿qué? porque él no tendría que estar ahí, le iba a decir que se valla pero no lo aria porque no era su perro guardián ni nada pero admitía que su amiga era hermosísima.

Se paró y jalo al de cabellera naranja a otro lado con el pretexto de que irían a jugar, lo sentó muy lejos de SU amiga y se fue a preparar un rico pastel especial de lodo para la zanahoria.

Encontró un charco y le echo tierra, quien sabe de dónde saco una libreta con una lista de ingredientes.

Masa, lista.

Ahora seguía la decoración.

Fue al basurero y saco lo primero que agarro su manita y lo puso a su masa.

Decoración, lista.

Ahora a preparar, agarro la masa y la moldeo, puso su pastel en un plato que también lo agarro de la basura, puso la basura encima del pastel y para que el pastel tenga algo especial, le escupió y ya estaba terminado.

Fue hacia él y se lo entregó pero el de cabellera naranja primero se reusó a probarlo, pero después acepto, porque el niño le puso ojitos de perrito abandonado.

Y pasaron unos cuantos meses para el pobre zanahoria para que se recuperara, ahora se arrepentía por haber comido ese pastel y conocer a ese mocoso.

Y ¿qué tal? Si estoy mejorando o empeorando.

Les tengo una noticia, el día del niño de regalo les voy a subir los fics que pueda, opinen si les parece la idea o quieren otra cosa.

Ha y también quería cambiar esto, envés de poner personajes pongan objetos o temáticas con la pareja que quieren es fic o nada más el objeto o temática y ya yo escojo la pareja, creo que no me entiendo bueno un ejemplo:

Espejo e ichiruki, y yo invento el fic, obvio con celos.

O navidad, y yo escojo una pareja o parejas con este tema.

O si no regresar a lo anterior, que ustedes dicen a alguien o una pareja y yo invento una escena de celos, bueno opinen.

¡Comenten!

Bueno adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holo! Bueno como saben hoy es el día del niño y como prometí voy a subir los fics que pueda, durante 2 días, como regalo de mí para ustedes así ¡que disfruten!

Título: Caramelos

Espécimen: Byakuya Kuchiki

Causa: Ichigo Kurosaki

Byakuya miraba con orgullo y enojo el caramelo que acababa de hacer, que tenía forma de cierta persona.

Miraba con orgullo ese estúpido caramelo porque le había quedado exactamente igual que esa estúpida fresa, claro que con algunos toques personales, como por ejemplo:

1.-Que su caramelo lo había hecho por partes.

2.-Que la cabeza, era la segunda pieza importante de dulce.

3.-Que en donde se ubicaban sus fresitas suyas de el (es que no quiero decir….bueno me entienden ¿no?), estaban bien detalladas y con una cruz que usan como en los mapas para marcar el lugar pero ¿por qué Byakuya tenía marcado ese lugar? Quién sabe.

Y enojo porque ese caramelo recordaba a al chico que le quito la pureza a su hermana, y cuando se enteró ufff en medio de un minuto la mitad del sereitei ya estaba destruida.

Y con caramelo se podía desquitar sin ser castigado por el comandante, y podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, pensando que era la fresa, por eso eran por piezas porque era de las importantes, hasta las más insignificantes.

Qué bueno que tenía ese caramelo para calmar su ira, aunque ese caramelo era el número 1000 y tantos, lo importante es que prácticamente el caramelo había salvado la vida de la fresa.

Muy corto ¿verdad? Bueno intentare hacerlos un poco más largos.

Pongan la siguiente pareja, objeto o temática que quieren y que se algo relacionado con los niños, igual que el mío que es un caramelo XD.

¡Comenten!

Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holo! hoy en la tarde subo la segunda parte de ¡fresita al ataque! Así que estén al pendiente.

Título: Niñera

Espécimen: Urahara

Causa: Soi Fong

Urahara miraba con enojo a Soi Fong, que esta estaba abrazada a su hija Natsuki, una chica morena, alta, rubia con mechas purpuras, alocada, ingeniosa y hermosa, y solo tenía 6 años.

Soi Fong había hecho a Natsuki una copia de ella y Yoruichi.

Natsuki primero se comportaba como una niña "normal", hasta que sus padres no podían cuidarla por el hecho de ser capitanes y Yoruichi contrato a Soi Fong como niñera.

Cuando Soi Fong llego a su primer día de niñera, y vio a Natsuki se encariño muy rápido de ella.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y, Soi Fong y Natsuki eran inseparables, a su madre le alegro porque creía que iba a estar deprimida por su "separación" e iba a ser muy fría pero no, y bueno a Urahara también le alegro, al inicio.

Cuando Urahara quería pasar tiempo con su hija, ella lo rechazaba y cuando Yoruichi se acercó a su hija, si la acepto, pues Soi Fong le platicaba cosas buenas de su madre a Natsuki y cosas malas de su padre.

Porque Soi Fong aunque no tenía el corazón de Yoruichi, tendría el cariño de esa niña y el odio de Urahara.

Pero Urahara también lo veía como algo bueno porque tendría tiempo para crear otro hijo y no lo perdería, bueno si lo perdía que bueno así crearía más y más, y onquesea tendría el cariño de uno de ellos.

Y bueno también agradecía a Soi Fong que fuera su niñera, para así tener tiempo con su amada porque no lo admitía y no lo admitiría también cuando salían los 3 antes de Soi Fong su hija tenía toda la atención de su madre y a él ni una mosca lo pelaba.

Bueno tener niñera no era del todo malo ¿no?

¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo subí muy pronto?, Ahorita los que voy a subir (la mayoría) van a ser cortos porque voy a subir más de lo normal.

Se me olvido el día del trabajo, por eso ice esto, así que comenten algo con relación a cualquier trabajo a y claro el día del niño.

¡Comenten!

Bueno ahora a dormir ¡adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holo! Espero que les esté gustando mis fics.

Título: Competencia

Espécimen: Yukio Vorarlberna

Causa: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Yukio Vorarlberna un chico de unos 6 años, rubio, güero, un poco alto, tiene unos cautivantes ojos color esmeralda.

Toshiro Hitsugaya un chico de unos 6 años, alvino, pálido, enano, tiene unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina.

Y estos 2 chicos eran enemigos, ¿Por qué?, quien sabe.

Ahora el rubio miraba con envidia a su enemigo alvino que había traído un juguete y ese, ese maldito juguete era mejor que el suyo.

El juguete del alvino era el nuevo super carro y el suyo no era tan viejito pero su carro era del año anterior.

Cuando su enemigo lo trajo, lo primero que isisieron todos fue que se le amontonaron y le preguntaban cómo lo consiguió y que asía, ya saben cosas de niños.

Y al pobre rubio nadie lo pelaba, ni si quiera la maestra lo pelaba, imagínense que tan grave era.

Estaba hablando con alguien y se iba con el alvino a ver su maldito juguete, ¿que nadie podía hablar de algo más que no fuera ese juguete?, y lo sabía, sabía muy bien que ese enano, lo hacía, para así ver quien era mejor.

Pero ya mero iban a sacar un nuevo modelo y él lo conseguiría, llamaría la atención de todos con el nuevo juguete y se vengaría del alvino.

Pero en ese mismo año no sabían que iban a tener una nueva estudiante y que esa nueva estudiante los tendría locamente enamorados.

Y ahora la pregunta es ¿quién daría mayor competencia para enamorar a la nueva estudiante?

Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren una conti? o ¿lo dejo así?

Lamento que subí pocas, pero estaba preparando las de hoy y aparte no se me venía nada en mente, hoy les juro que subo más.

¡Lo siento! hoy se los recompensó.

¡Comenten!

Bueno adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holo!, Este fic se me ocurrió ahorita porque estaba tomando mi súper chocomilk XD y creo que no tiene nada que ver.

Título: Chocolate

Espécimen: Jushiro Ukitake

Causa: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Ukitake sabía muy bien que el capitán Hitsugaya no había regalado ese chocolate a Hinamori nada más porque eran amigos, sino porque la quería más que una amiga.

Él había visto como el alvino se había sonrojado, puesto nervioso y como miraba a la tierna Hinamori.

Ukitake por fuera se podía ver débil, pero por dentro tenía una bestia que nadie quería conocer.

También había visto cuando ellos platicaban que el capitán era otro cuando estaba con ella, se le acercaba mucho y eso lo ponía celoso.

Ese chocolate era otra prueba más que el alvino sentía algo más que una simple amistad y eso lo molestaba porque tal vez Hinamori podía prestarle atención y eso no lo podía permitir.

Pero el alvino mayor pensaba eso, aunque la verdad era que el alvino menor tenía esos síntomas porque consultaba a Hinamori para que le diera consejos de amor, para conquistar a cierta pelinegra y eso como que le daba penita.

Y ya se, es muy confuso ¿verdad?, es que yo no conocía a esta pareja, pero quería probar cómo me quedaba a mí.

Espero que les haya gustado comenten a quien quieren para el siguiente fic.

¡Comenten!

Hasta al rato.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holo! Muchas gracias por comentar este fic y solo para recordar que en este fic puede haber celos de cualquier tipo.

Título: Regalo

Espécimen: Zaraki Kenpachi

Causa: Ichigo Kurosaki

Zaraki ahora mismo buscaba un regalo para Yachiru por el día del niño, rayos como se le pudo haber olvidado el estúpido regalo.

Estaba corriendo por las calles del sereitei, y a lo legos vio a la fresita caminando con sus hermanas, y le recordó algo, que la fresita no tenía que comprar nada por el día del niño para sus hermanas.

Que suertudo, él no tenía que desperdiciar su dinero en unos estúpidos juguetes y luego que a quien se los regalara después de unas cuantas horas los desechara.

Bueno otro asunto más para que pelearan y Zaraki se desquitara.

Ahora tenía que apurarse para comprar el regalo de Yachiru, porque aunque después se olvidara del juguete, sino le daba uno en ese día se enojaría con él y liberara su bestia interior.

Porque esa fase suya nadie en su vida la quería ver y si la viste no la querías vivir de nuevo.

No por nada era teniente y de la división más salvaje.

Cuando Yachiru creciera, extrañaría su comportamiento ultra energético, divertido y alocado.

Pero por otro lado también sería feliz, porque así ya no gastaría SU dinero en estupideces.

¿Y? que todos tenemos diferentes celos.

Les tengo un reto, me van a comentar las más alocadas parejas que se les ocurran y yo voy a tratar de hacer una escena de celos pero solo de bleach.

La mía es combinación con naruto que es Neji y Karin ¿por qué? solo se me ocurrió.

¡Comenten!

Adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holo!

Título: Atención

Espécimen: Karin Kurosaki

Causa: Informe

Ella, todavía no podía creer, que el la había cambiado por un estúpido papel con letras.

Sabía que ese papel era importante para una división, pero ¿que no podían tener aunque sea un tiempo libre? Pero no, él prodigio siempre ponía el trabajo primero que cualquier otra cosa.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué había aceptado ser su novia?, obviamente no fue porque estaba locamente enamorada y atraída por él, claro que no, por otro lado, ella ya sabía muy bien que él, era un loco compulsivo para el trabajo y aun así acepto ser su novia.

Aparte ese maldito papel podía ser tocado por sus manos y tener toda su atención, algo que ni ella podía tener, claro solo cuando se desocupaba.

También eso la molestaba, que él solo la necesitaba cuando no tenía que estar llenando con letras papeles, ósea solo era una distracción.

Pero cuando se desocupaba, también le gustaba porque en cada tiempo libre con el hacían cosas en lo oscurito (Karin suertuda), pero también daban paseos o hablaban.

Pero ¿qué tal si solo la usaba para distraerse? El solo pensamiento le rompía el corazón, pero si se separaban, él tendría sus informes, pero ¿ella? Nada estaría sola.

Maldito informe suertudo.

¿Y les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?

Les tengo una noticia ya mañana es viernes, y así voy a tener más tiempo para subir los fics.

¡Comenten!

Me despido.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Holo! Gracias a todos y todas por apoyarme con este proyecto. Espero que le gustando.**

Título: Calor

Espécimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Causa: Paleta

Hoy en Karakura hacía un calor infernal y todos los habitantes se iban a balnearios, playas o comían algo frio.

Pero en un parque había 2 "personas" que buscaban la forma de refrescarse, una de esas "personas" era un joven alvino (ya más alto) llamado Toshiro Hitsugaya, que venía acompañado de una hermosa joven pelinegra llamada Karin Kurosaki su tercera al mando.

La Kurosaki arrastro al su capitán al parque por una paleta de hielo, porque este no quiso usar su zampakuto para quitarle un poco de calor.

El alvino se la pasaba mirando a su tercera al mando quien iba caminando-saltando como una pequeña niña por el parque de Karakura, pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la que la miraba, la miraba porque ella se avía puesto un pequeño short y una blusa sin mangas por el calor, y hace poco avía empezado a sentir algo por ella, y ahora era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima y separarse de ella por:

1.-Seveia mucho más hermosa.

2.-Avian pervertidos cercas, que la veían como si quisieran comérsela, aparte de él.

Fueron por la estúpida paleta, ella pidió de (no se imagínense un sabor) su sabor favorito.

Se avían ido a la casa de la kurosaki.

Ahora mismo los dos se encontraban en el cuarto de la pelinegra, solo ellos estaban en la casa.

El alvino veía como la pelinegra se estaba terminando la paleta.

Veía su lengua lamia y relamía la paleta de una forma tan sensual, que se imaginaba a su shiro junior (me entienden ¿no?) en esa situación.

Podía pasar por:

1.-Estaban solo ellos en su casa.

2.-En un cuarto.

3.-A lado de una cama.

4.-Shiro junior saltaba de alegría.

5.-Era elemento hielo y le podía quitar el calor que sentía (si como no -.-).

Y ya no pudo más y se le lanzo encima a la futura Hitsugaya e hizo lo que imaginaba todas las noches.

Pero le tenía celos a la estúpida paleta, porque fue la primera en sentir su lengua.

Obviamente que diferente, no como le hacía eso a él.

**Mi primer fic que termina con un "final feliz".**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estoy mejorando? **

**¡COMENTEN! **

**Adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Holo! Y he aquí la segunda parte, y si no la has leído léanla. ¡Disfruten!**

Título: ¡Fresita al ataque!

Espécimen: Ichigo Kurosaki

Causa: Toshiro y Jinta

Después de que pusiera mil y un pretextos la fresita logro convencer a la pelinegra y a la castaña de ir al mundo humano para tomar unas "vacaciones" y así empezara su plan, que se llamaría "plan-anti-enanos-pervertidos-roba-purezas-de-hermanas", si muy largo el nombre pero era el mejor que le quedaba.

Cuando los tres hermanos llegaron al mundo humano, las hermanas vieron que ese lugar no era Karakura, ni Ichigo sabía dónde estaban pero ese era el punto ¿no?

…

…

…

En la sociedad de almas dos chicos buscaban a SUS chicas (quien sabe, quién les dijo que ya eran suyas, pero bueno) por todo el sereitei, pero no las encontraban, ni a fresita encontraban y eso era ¿bueno o malo?, Quién sabe.

Por las calles se escuchaban pasos (el sonidito ese, cuando usan el shumpo) y pasos, y más pasos, cosas que se caían y ruido, mucho ruido.

-¡cuidado mocoso!-se oyó una voz gruesa a lo lejos de un pelirrojo y un alvino.

Al alvino no le importó y siguió usando su shumpo, porque el insulto no fue dirigido hacia el por obvias razones, la más importante es que, es un capitán, pero al pelirrojo sí y el casi detiene su andar de no ser porque tenía que encontrar a una castaña y una pelinegra con la ayuda de la pulga, se quedó pensando porque no le tenían respeto y ósea era muy fuerte, probaba su fuerza enfrentándose a fresita en su modo "sobreprotector-de-hermanas-nivel-100", imagínense la fuerza que necesita para enfrentarse a él en ese modo.

…

…...

…...

-Ichigo ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto una seria Yuzu y eso asusto a Karin y Ichigo porque Yuzu casi nunca se ponía seria (solo cuando se necesitaba) imagínense el temor de fresita y el membrillo (para los que no lo sabían, que dudo mucho, es el significado de Karin) aunque más para la fresa.

-eh….eh- tenía miedo de contestar, ¿Qué tal si descubrían su plan? Y no quería eso porque serían un buen par de golpes.

-contesta Ichi-nii, ¿dónde rayos estamos?-gruño la pelinegra.

Ni modos tenía que contestar con la verdad con una pisca de mentira.

-no lo sé, yo les dije que abrieran la puerta (no me acuerdo como se llamaba esa puerta que usan los shinigamis para trasladarse) en Karakura y no sé qué paso-hablo por fin la fresa.

Las hermanas se sorprendieron por su respuesta, teniendo diferentes reacciones de esta, la pelinegra lo quería matar por haberlas traído a un lugar desconocido y la castaña suavizó su mirada y su tono de voz.

-tranquilo Ichi-nii no es tu culpa-dijo con voz suave la castaña y regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera mal por dentro, por mentirle a sus hermanas, pero era por su bien, se decía a sí mismo.

…

…

…

En el decimotercer escuadrón se encontraban dos muchachos cuestionando al capitán de dicha división.

-¿entonces no sabe, dónde se puedan encontrar?-dijo el alvino.

-lo siento, pero no sé, Kurosaki escogió al azar un lugar-dijo el capitán.

-bueno, gracias por decirnos todo lo que sabía, nos retiramos, con permiso-se despidieron.

Maldición donde demonios estarían sus chicas y fresita.

Ahora tenían que tomar una decisión:

1.-Buscar los juntos cada lugar y así tener mejor información del el lugar.

2.-O buscar por separado y así tener la posibilidad de encontrarlas pero con menor información de cada lugar.

**Holo, les tengo una noticia buena para ustedes pervertidas, mi amiga hace también fics pero en otra página, y me va ayudar en hacer fics de limón jajaja no cierto pero saben a lo que me refiero.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué decisión quieren que tomen nuestros muchachos? ¿En qué lugar creen que están los hermanos?**

**Tranquilos y tranquilas si voy a hacer una continuación.**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**Adiós.**


End file.
